The Beginning
by Potion Mistress Lita
Summary: See who went to school with who in this HP series that's in 3 parts. This shows the school years of the main group of Deatheaters and how they ended up to where they are. Rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or FIRE EMBLEM. Credit goes to their respective creators. The storyline and a few characters are of my creation though.

The Beginning

Chapter One: A Proposition

A cool gentle breeze was drifting through the grass in the open plains of Gallia. Within the middle of this open plain was a stone castle that was cracked and covered with vines, its age was quite apparent at 1000 years and the wind was gently nicking away the walls that surrounded its occupants. Inside was a circle of wolves all of them ranging from colors of earthen brown to blackest night but one tall man was situated in the middle.

His fingers wove through his white spiky hair in frustration, he looked around the age of 46 but in reality he was 212. The occupants of Gallia were wolf like creatures that could transform into the body of a magnificent canine at will, the secret to their population maintaining its slowly shrinking numbers was the fact that they aged very slowly.

The man threw off his pearly white cape and his yellow wolf like eyes opened filled with rage. His chest was covered in battle scars inflicted by challengers to his rank of pack leader and he finally took a slow deep breath. "What are we going to do with her?" He asked more or less himself.

The wolves that surrounded him said nothing and continued to watch their leader sympathetically. His mate had given birth to a baby girl which normally wouldn't have been a bad thing but there was a problem that had only presented itself once before at all in laguz history. As soon as the baby had taken in its' first breath and looked over at a blanket it floated towards the baby and draped it over itself. The baby had done magic.

In laguz tribes any laguz that presented the ability to do magic like a wizard or "mage" as they were sometimes referred to, be treated as a Pureblood wizard would a Muggle born wizard. They were believed to have been tainted and were therefore casted out, but the problem was that the other known case of this happening within a tribe, the presenter of magic was as young as a 10 year old boy and deemed fit enough to care for himself and out casted.

"Blythe" Said a male brown wolf his voice deep and assertive. "We could always send it away."

"But she's only a baby!" Piped up a smoky dark grey wolf with blue eyes filled with panic. "She wouldn't survive at all!"

"I couldn't do that to her anyways." Said Blythe beginning to pace up and down like a tiger in a zoo cage.

"I think we should try to keep her."

The wolves looked at each other. "Keep her?" Said the brown wolf. "She'll be a disgrace! Casting magic this way and that. Who is to say she won't accidently kill one of our young from trying to do magic. We have no way of contacting anyone from outside of Hitari except for that ministry of magic. What can they possibly do to help us?"

"If I may," Came a voice. The wolves turned around and the fur on their backs began to stand, teeth barred and growling.

"Who are you?" Asked Blythe staring down the intruder.

"I am Albus Dumbledore." Said the owner of the voice and bowed curtly to Blythe. "I am the headmaster of Hogwarts, a school for those gifted in the art of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Headmaster?" Repeated Blythe. "We aren't exactly accustomed to your ways _wizard_ you'll have to explain a bit more if you expect to walk out alive."

"Think of it as a teacher." Said Dumbledore his posture leaning to one side and making sure not to make eye contact with Blythe. "I can teach your daughter to control her magic, when she comes of age of course. Now before you decide, let it be known that her skill depends on how she is brought up if its within a home that does not respect what she is she will try to take revenge on you, I will teach her how to control her magic and perhaps even help Hitari return to full glory once more."

"We will think about it." Said Blythe immediately. "Come back tomorrow and we will have an answer for you as to whether she will be attending this school."

Dumblefore nodded and quickly sped walked away from the circle of canine's as though he had just shoplifted something and looked back over his shoulder before apparating.

"Well? What do you make of him?" Asked the brown wolf.

"He seems to be someone we can trust, I think we should do it." Said Blythe. "Take up his offer I mean."

"I agree." Came a voice behind them. It was a female laguz with green eyes and tied back dark brown hair. Her powder blue dress dragged elegantly behind her as she strolled into the circle towards Blythe.

"Queen Niiera." Said the wolves in unison straightening up in respect, some of them lowered their heads.

"I overheard the entire thing and I'm not giving up our child under any circumstances. Those hot headed lions may have done away with their son but I agree we should nurture her like a normal laguz." She replied.

"That's what you want?" Asked Blythe looking into the green eyes of his lifetime partner. She smiled and nodded. "Well then, I guess that it's decided. Who knows this might be a good thing, we'll be the first to merge our tribe back into the magical community peacefully.

The next day Blyth waited for the stranger in his throne room. Niiera at his side, they waited patiently for Dumbledore to appear. With a loud pop, the silver bearded man appeared once more. "We have an answer." Blythe said bluntly. "We want her to go to school."

"Wonderful." Dumbledore said delightedly. "Now I did overhear one of your pack members say about her doing magic on the others. The school has dormitories for students to stay in." He explained.

"I don't want her to be alone there, if she needs guidance I want it to be from the right people." Niiera explained.

"We can build a home easily in the forbidden forest or have a home rented out in Hogsmeade for your pack to stay close by." Dumbledore replied.

"Very well, I would prefer the forest though." Niiera said.

"Nii, I don't want you going there by yourself with their kind around." Said Blythe turning to her.

"I'll be fine and you need to stay here to keep everything in order. I'll be fine."

"Then it's settled." Said Dumbledore with a smile on his face. "School starts September first I'll arrange for someone to welcome you at a place known as the Leaky Cauldron. It's in London." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. "This is her school supplies she will need, we can cover her expenses for as long as she needs it. The billing account is also there to give to the shopkeepers if you need to contact me for anything contact the Ministry and they'll put you in touch." Without further delay Dumbledore stepped back and apparated out leaving them to contemplate their next move.

**A/N: So there's Chapter One =P R&R if you have any suggestions. This idea has been mapped out in my head for a long time so now I've decided to post it up. This is a 3 part series The Beginning, The Middle and then The End. Generic Names I know but they seemed to fit the best. It's going to show who grew up with who as well as who went to school with who, so it's going to be as accurate as possible. But mostly focus around Snape and my own character.**


End file.
